


GuroTober Day 8: BISECTION

by Guro_Writer



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Guro, Video Game Mechanics, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. While exploring an ancient temple Lara blunders into a trap and ends up half the woman she used to be.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 2
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 8: BISECTION

“And stay down!” A powerful kick to the side of the head sent the jaguar tumbling down the huge stone stairs it had chased Lara on, and she quickly turned to continue up, reloading her guns as she went. That had been much too close; the painful bleeding gash on her upper arm could attest to that, but she certainly wouldn't turn back now.

After only another minute or so of climbing, Lara reached the top of the stairs, the lost temple's main entrance wide open in front of her, a doorway leading into darkness. Which was as ominous as it got, but hours of exploring the lower levels of the stepped pyramid hidden deep in the jungle hadn't turned up any other entryway, so this seemed to be the only option.

Keeping a close eye on every single floor tile she placed her feet on, Lara carefully made her way inside, pausing every other step to slowly ler her eyes accommodate to the progressively lower lighting, but before long she had to resort to her flashlight lest she stumble around in complete darkness. The air growing drier, but heavy with the musty, earthy scent of ancient structures that was by now quite familiar to Lara as she proceeded, she made her way through a spacious, mostly empty hall, her footsteps echoing around her.

Scanning the whole room with her flashlight, discovering little more than some remains of broken jars along one side wall, Lara quickly found a smaller passage in the back of the room, making her way there – only to pause in her tracks as she entered it.

 _Great_. The doorway led into a small chamber, with three otherwise indistinguishable corridors leading out of it on the opposite wall. But if this was gonna be of those 'twisty little passages, all alike' kinds of maze, with any luck there wouldn't be too many traps in here, the architects instead relying on confusing layouts, and probably some hidden shortcuts to beat invaders. Picking the right passage, purely at random, Lara took out a piece of chalk, drawing an arrow in the direction she was heading in the side of the doorway before entering it, venturing deeper into the temple.

Lara cautiously proceeded through the lengthy passage, noting its utter lack of branches, as well as the fact that it appeared to be drawing a wide curve, leading around the centre of the complex, which could either be a good or a bad sign. Worst case she'd end up returning to the antechamber through the leftmost door, having wasted her time running circles. By her reckoning, a few minutes later that possibility seemed more and more likely, as by now Lara had made more than a half-turn, heading back the way she'd come from.

Exasperated by this waste of time and encouraged by the lack of traps so far, Lara picked up her pace a little, before a sight in front of her made her stop. A pile of bones lay scattered through the corridor, seemingly cut or torn apart by something, as both the skull and ribcage were in pieces, but most other bones seemed undamaged save for the bite marks of (hopefully) scavengers.

Lara deliberated turning back for a moment, but by now it'd be quite the long way, and who was to say there weren't some traps still waiting for her that she'd missed the first time. So shining her flashlight at the floor, Lara slowly continued forward, gently testing every single tile before placing her full weight on it. However as she was already well past the bones of the last unfortunate adventurer, Lara stepped on the next tile, only to feel not it, but the narrow ridge between that tile and the previous give way with an ominous _click_ , the sound deathly loud over the utter silence of Lara's bated breath.

Before she had time to react with anything more than a terrified gasp, a massive pendulum-like blade descended from a narrow slit in the ceiling, swinging towards Lara and slicing her clean in two from her crotch to the top of her head. Dead in an instant, both halves of Lara's body fell to the ground with a huge spray of blood,, as her internal organs and even some of her brain spilt onto the ground in between them in a pool of gore, and her clothes torn away to reveal one of her firm breasts. The blood-stained blade retracted into the ceiling as some intricate mechanism armed the trap again, while Lara's body would remain to be slowly picked clean by scavengers until eventually her bones served only as another warning to future adventurers.

[RELOAD CHECKPOINT? Y/N]

The right passage gave Lara a kind of foreboding feeling, so despite her usual instincts to avoid the most obvious path, since it would also be most obviously trapped, she chose the middle one, taking out a piece of chalk and drawing an arrow in the direction she was heading in the side of the doorway before entering it, venturing deeper into the temple.

Lara cautiously proceeded forward, noting how very soon the path branched in three at an intersection, and again at another one barely a handful of metres further, and yet another as she turned a right at the next one. All at what seemed pretty exact right angles, and all pretty much identical save for the chalk marks Lara diligently left at each passage she took. Looked like this was likely gonna be one of those confusing grids of hallways that had just a single correct path, all others eventually leading to a trap or dead end.

Or maybe not, as even after another three random turns, Lara could still continue, only having dodged one – rather obvious – dart trap so far, though the skeleton with numerous thick metal bolts sticking out of it made her wonder if the trap even would have been functional anymore. Lara rounded another corner, only to stop dead in her tracks, almost stumbling straight into the gaping pit that made up the floor – or lack thereof – of the corridor in front of her, a quick shine of her flashlight revealing sharp metal spikes with at least one unfortunate skeleton impaled on them at the bottom of the pit. That could have been messy.

Turning the opposite direction, Lara continued on, only to pause again at a field of evenly spaced holes in the floor, hinting at another trap. But then again, this had to mean she was getting close to the centre, and there was still enough space to the sides of the trap to get past. Pressing up against the wall and carefully testing every floor tile, before cleanly placing her feet onto it, Lara slowly made her way past the trap – only for her back to press against a raised stone in the wall, that suddenly gave way with a deafening _click_.

Instinctively trying to duck and roll out of the way, Lara was altogether too slow, and she only saw a quick flash from the side of the wall, before something hit her in the stomach, taking her breath away as she fell forward. As the pain set in after a moment and Lara noticed she was lying in a huge pool of blood, _her_ blood, taking another few seconds to register she was lacking any feelings in her legs. Only to look up and see her legs and part of her lower body lying in front her, the realisation slowly setting in just what had happened.

Letting out an anguished cry, Lara reflexively reached for her severed lower half, for all the good it would do, but failed to even reach it as she watched her legs twitch and kick for a few seconds longer before going still, a dark spot forming in her pants, showing she'd wetted herself, before mercifully just moments later the blood loss was enough for Lara to pass out, slipping away into darkness.

[GAME OVER]

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody loves those graphic deaths even in the actual games, right? Kind of a two-for-one via video game mechanics, because just one of these would have felt a bit too short; guess she ran out of credits after that last one. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
